grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfriel 'Post-Mortem' LeVienne
Appearance http://imgur.com/a/vuZsh Personality As a Doctor and Coroner, Alfriel is kind and considerate to those whom are not his enemy- treating them with the utmost respect. To those who would pose a threat to him, however, he is like a living nightmare. While he has an incredibly sensible personality, genuine selflessness and a drive to protect the good from the wicked, Alfriel also has a dark side- killing and butchering without hesitation or remorse so long as he believes it’s in the name of good and doing so will transcend him to glory in the heavens. Due to his self-righteous attitude, reasoning with the man is almost impossible once he has decided that you must die. Stories have been told about his youth; one about him even fighting Gold Roger himself. Because of these stories, he has been dubbed one of the most terrifying men to ever walk the earth. His nickname 'Post-Mortem' comes from the false rumor that he is of the living dead. Before this, he was known as 'The Devil's Right', second in command to his Captain 'The Devil's Left'. Despite not being nearly as strong as he was in his youth, his era is not yet at it's end and he aims to become a Shichibukai to atone for his deeds during his life as a pirate. Biography Working as a ship doctor and coroner, Alfriel has sailed the world with those he believed to be righteous pirates. Once considered the second in command of one of the most powerful New World Pirate Crews, Alfriel’s fighting skills are beyond exceptional- using bayonets as weapons. His belief as a pirate was that he was always on the path of righteousness and the World Government were simply too blind to see this, also declaring that their perspective of "Good" was wrong and twisted for their own gain. Whilst he may have been right about the World Government, he was deluded by the vision that he was somehow creating a new world and putting an end to the horrible era, that created the worst generation, by finding the One Piece first. Eventually, and rather abruptly, he left the crew he sailed with as he began to question his morals. While they were once one of the biggest crews in the new world, the Captain decided to pull up anchor in a town one day upon hearing news of the death of his late wife- staying for an extended period of time. Fearing that this was the end of his journey and it was warning of divine punishment for his life as a pirate, Alfriel set sail alone in search of redemption. To atone for his deeds, he decided to become one of the Shicibukai- The seven warlords of the sea. It is in a position like this that he will use his self-righteous attitude to help make the world a better place by destroying those scum who would make it worse, including his former captain and crew. To prove to the world government that he is worthy of such a role, he has decided to bring them the head of one of the government's most wanted criminals. Combat Style Canny as a fox, fighting like a devil- Alfriel employs scare tactics and intimidation coupled with what he calls divine wrath. Using his bayonets as tools of judgement, he will put the fear of all things holy into his opponents- doing things even the pirates of the New World wouldn't believe. Character Stats Professions Doctor Weapon Specialist - Bayonets Haki Master of Arms - Busoshoku Haki Items Titanium Bayonets x2 Titanium Chain-mail Armour Category:NPC Category:Pirate